The present invention relates generally to devices for extruding food products. In particular, the present invention is an apparatus for depositing hash brown potatoes consisting of varying lengths of potato strands.
Apparatus for depositing semi-solid, starch based food products are generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,608 to Farrant et al. discloses one such apparatus for extruding and cutting potato dough to form french fries ready for deep-fat frying. The apparatus includes an extrusion machine, a dough container (that can be removed from and placed within the extrusion machine) and a cutting device. The container has a circular opening at one end and a two-piece pressure plate structure which is movably received through a second end of the container. With the container removed from the extrusion machine, a dry or dehydrated potato mix can be mixed with water in the container to make the potato dough used to form the french fries.
The extrusion machine includes a vertically movable pressure plate which is driven by a motor and an extrusion dieplate having extrusion holes. With the container positioned within the extrusion machine, the motor driven pressure plate of the extrusion machine acts on the movable pressure plate of the container to force the potato dough within the container out through the extrusion holes of the dieplate.
After a predetermined period of time, extrusion ceases and the extruded potato dough french fries are separated from the extrusion machine by the cutting device. The cutting device includes a frame member having a plurality of cutter wires. The frame member is linked to a motor which moves the frame member in a reciprocating manner. The cutter wires cut the extruded dough as the cutter wires pass by the extrusion holes of the extrusion dieplate. The cut, extruded potato dough french fries fall into a french fry basket ready for deep-fat frying. The extrusion apparatus is designed such that french fries are extruded in a discontinuous manner. In addition, successive extrusions of potato dough produces french fries of a uniform length.
There is a continuing need for improved apparatus for depositing semi-solid, starch based food products. Specifically, there is a need for a depositing apparatus that can produce starch based food product strands in a continuous manner. The depositing apparatus should produce food product strands of varying lengths to create a more natural looking and appealing food product.